I Don't Need A Map To Tell Me Where You Are
by ScarletHitachiin
Summary: A little Songfic that I wrote for everyone's favorite uke twin :3 Enjoy. Implied HikaHaru/ One sided HikaKao.


Night fell upon the Hitachiin manor and moonlight bathed the bedroom of the infamous twins that inhabited it. However, the eldest of the pair appeared to be missing. Kaoru, the younger twin, opened his eyes and noticed this. He sat up, looking around as if Hikaru was around every corner. "Hika?" He called quietly. No answer. "Hikaru?" He called, a bit louder this time. Nothing. 'Probably at Haruhi's.' He thought bitterly. Tears sprung to his eyes at the thought. He let out a shaky sigh and pulled out his phone and headphones. He opened his Spotify app and clicked on the playlist titled 'Hikaru'. He hit shuffle and as if to mock him, "So Far Away." By Mary Lambert began playing.

 _"I'm a million miles away from anywhere_

 _Slide my hand across the sheets_

 _Pretend you're there_

 _But missing you is a slow burn_

 _Every time the earth turns_

 _I'm reminded that night is only half the time_

 _Even when I'm hurting_

 _I know this is worth it_

 _Tell me it'll be alright_

 _Gotta give me something_

 _To get me through the nothing_

 _One more night."_

Kaoru, as if by the song's suggestion, gently ran his hand across his brother's side of the bed. He felt tears fall down his cheeks. 'Why does he do this to me? Am I not enough?' He thought, causing him to sob louder. He sat up, burying his head in his knees and gently pulling his hair with clinched fists. 'What does he see in that damn commoner anyways? She's not so special.' He thought bitterly, crying into his lap.

" _Kiss me like the world is gonna disappear_

 _I'm a better person when I have you here_

 _Oh I, I, I got you and I, I can get through_

 _Anything as long as I can see your face_

 _Right now you're so far away, so far away_

 _So far away, so far away_

 _I don't need a map_

 _To tell me where you are_

 _You and I, we come from the same star_

 _Every day is a heartache_

 _And every night I lie awake_

 _I'm reminded that the bed is only half mine_

 _Even when I'm hurting_

 _I know this is worth it_

 _Tell me it'll be alright_

 _Gotta give me something_

 _To get me through the nothing_

 _One more night."_

The song continued to mock him. Kaoru tugged his hair tighter, his knuckles white. He knew his brother didn't love him back, he didn't care. He knew it was wrong, what he was feeling. Did he care? No.

" _Kiss me like the world is gonna disappear_

 _I'm a better person when I have you here_

 _Oh I, I, I got you and I, I can get through_

 _Anything as long as I can see your face_

 _Right now you're so far away, so far away_

 _So far away, so far away_

 _Nobody's got the time_

 _Nobody's got the time_

 _Nobody's got the time_

 _For love_

 _Nobody's got the time_

 _Nobody's got the time_

 _Nobody's got the time_

 _For love."_

It was true, his brother just didn't have time for him anymore. He always knew this day would come, the inevitable split between them. He wished he could hold on to his fairytale forever, but knew that the carriage would someday turn into a pumpkin once again. Oh, how he wish it would change. He wanted to hang on so bad, but his grip was slipping.

" _Kiss me like the world is gonna disappear_

 _I'm a better person when I have you here_

 _Oh I, I, I got you and I, I can get through_

 _Anything as long as I can see your face_

 _Kiss me like the world is gonna disappear_

 _I'm a better person when I have you here_

 _Oh I, I, I got you and I, I can get through_

 _Anything as long as I can see your face_

 _Right now you're so far away, so far away_

 _So far away, so far away (so far away)."_

Who knows? Maybe one day, Hikaru would reciprocate their little fairytale. But for now, Hikaru would forever be out of his brother's reach, a grubby pumpkin that was oh So Far Away...

Author's Note: I own nothing used here. If I did, would I be a broke 16 year old? No. The song used is "So Far Away" by Mary Lambert. If you haven't heard this song, look it up now! It's amazing!


End file.
